


kindle

by moonpower



Series: sugarfree [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Love, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: Gulat na tumingin si Renjun sa kanyang mga magulang, “Wala naman po akong crush kahit kanino sa kanila!”“Sige, sabi mo ‘yan. Pero sino ang mas magandang ngumiti sa kanilang dalawa?”Matagal na nag-isip si Renjun bago sumagot, “Si Jaemin po! ‘Pag ngumingiti kasi siya, lalong tumatambok yung pisngi niya kaya ang sarap pisilin.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: sugarfree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879393
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. limbo

8 years old si Renjun nang una niyang makilala si Jaemin.

Nagtatalo sila ni Donghyuck dahil sa pagtanggi na naman nitong lumagpas siya sa linya habang naglalaro sila ng piko. Bigla silang napatigil nang marinig nilang lumapit ang isang batang kasing edaran lang nilang tatlo.

“Hello! Pwede sumali?” nakangiting ani nito.

Maputi ito ngunit hindi maputla at kasing tangkad niya. May kapayatan din ito ngunit ang pinakanagnakaw ng atensyon niya ay ang perpekto nitong maliliit na ngiping kitang-kita sa malawak nitong ngiti.

_Ang ganda ng ngipin niya. Sana ipagbrace na ako ni Mama para umayos na rin yung akin._

“Kayo ba yung bagong lipat sa tabi nila Renjun?” tanong ni Donghyuck.

Napakunot ng noo ang bata, “Sino si Renjun?”

“Ako si Renjun! Do’n yung bahay namin!” masiglang sigaw niya sabay turo sa kulay dilaw nilang bahay sa tabi ng bahay na kulay asul.

Sabik na ngumiti ang bata, “Oo, kami nga ‘yon! Jaemin ang pangalan ko.”

Nagpakilala rin si Donghyuck at Jeno kay Jaemin at nagsimula sila ng bagong laro kung saan kakampi niya ang bata laban sa dalawa niyang matagal nang kalaro.

Agad na napansin ni Renjun kung gaano kabilis hingalin si Jaemin kahit na maliksi ito. Palatawa rin ito ngunit tumatahimik kapag napapagod. Natapos sila sa kanilang laro at nanalo si Donghyuck at Jeno.

Nakaupo sila sa sidewalk upang magpahinga nang magsalita si Jeno.

“Nga pala, uuwi na raw mamaya si Kuya Mark galing Laguna.”

Kaagad na lumingon si Renjun sa kalaro, “Talaga ba?!”

“Nyay, kinikilig ka na naman d’yan porket babalik na ‘yung crush mo.” Pang-aasar sa kanya ni Donghyuck.

Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin, “Hoy, hindi ko crush si Kuya Mark, no!”

“Mama mo hindi crush. Susumbong kita kay Tita mamaya.” Dinilaan pa siya ni Donghyuck.

“Hindi nga sabi!” Agad na tumakbo si Donghyuck nang siya’y tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo.

Pagkauwi niya ay sabik niyang kwinento sa mga magulang ang tungkol kay Jaemin.

“Mama, Papa, ang bait nung bagong lipat na bata sa tabing bahay! Tapos ang ganda pa po ng ngiti niya dahil ang ayos ng ngipin niya!”

Tumawa ang kanyang tatay, “Ngipin niya pa talaga ang napansin mo, Renjun?”

“Eh kasi naman po Papa buti pa siya hindi sungki yung ngipin. Ang laki pa nga po ng dalawang ngipin niya sa gitna sa taas. Mukha tuloy siyang rabbit.”

“Naku, Renjun, ibang bata na ang kinukwento mo sa ‘min. Paano na si Mark niyan?” pagbibiro ng kanyang ina.

“Ano pong meron kay Kuya Mark?” naguguluhang tanong niya.

“Anak, kapag nagkacrush, dapat isang tao lang.”

Gulat na tumingin si Renjun sa kanyang mga magulang, “Wala naman po akong crush kahit kanino sa kanila!”

“Sige, sabi mo ‘yan. Pero sino ang mas magandang ngumiti sa kanilang dalawa?”

Matagal na nag-isip si Renjun bago sumagot, “Si Jaemin po! ‘Pag ngumingiti kasi siya, lalong tumatambok yung pisngi niya kaya ang sarap pisilin.”

Tumawa ang kanyang nanay at binulungan ang asawa nito, “Nako, kawawa naman si Mark pag-uwi no’n. Sa iba na pala nakatingin ‘tong anak mo.”

Tumawa lang ang kanyang tatay.

“Jaemin, gumising ka na! Jaemin Na! Jaemin Na, na, na, na, na!!!”

Alas kwatro y medya pa lang ay gising na si Renjun sa kasabikan. Field trip nila ngayong araw kaya’t hindi siya gaanong nakatulog.

Nang hindi pa rin nagbukas ang ilaw sa kwarto ng kaibigan na hudyat ng paggising nito, kinuha ni Renjun ang panungkit ng kanyang nanay at ipinahiga ito hanggang sa maabot nito ang bintana ng kwarto ni Jaemin.

Malakas niya itong pinalo upang maingay na tumunog ang screen.

“Jaemin, bahala ka ‘pag naiwan ka ng bus natin!”

“Heto na, gising na ako!” Bugnot na sigaw nito.

Nagkita silang dalawa sa labas ng bahay nila pagkatapos ang isang oras na paghahanda.

“Ba’t ba sobrang aga mong gustong umalis?”

“Eh huling field trip na kasi natin ‘to kasama si Kuya Mark.”

“Sabagay. Aalis na pala si Kuya pagkatapos ng graduation niya.”

Nawala ang pagkasigla ni Renjun nang maalala niya ang pag-alis ng kuya nila sa susunod na buwan. Kinalabit naman siya ni Jaemin nang mapansin ang pagsimangot niya.

“Huy, parang kanina lang excited na excited ka tapos nakasimangot ka na ngayon. Sa araw ng pag-alis na lang nila Kuya ka umiyak.”

Binangga niya ang kanyang kaibigan sa balikat nito, “Heh! Hindi ako iiyak, no!”

“Utot mo! Pustahan, ikaw pinaka iiyak sa’ting apat.”

“Sige ba! ‘Pag hindi ako, ililibre mo ako ng ice cream, ah!”

**Mark Lee**

You’re friends on Facebook

Lives in Toronto, Canada

02 JUNE 2012

[10:08 AM] Renjun!!

[10:08 AM] You have a facebook na pala :o

[10:09 AM] Hi kuya!

[10:09 AM] Binilhan na ako ng cellphone kahapon :D

[10:10 AM] Medyo malayo kasi yung school namin

[10:10 AM] High school na nga pala kayo :O

[10:10 AM] Ang bilis nga eh T_T

[10:11 AM] Buti na lang magkasection kaming apat

[10:11 AM] Ikaw kuya kumusta kayo dyan?

[10:12 AM] Okay naman me and my friends are planning to make a band

[10:12 AM] Hala ang cool!!!

[10:13 AM] Kwento ko sayo bukas 10 pm na kasi dito tas maaga pa pasok ko bukas :(

[10:13 AM] Sige bukas na lang

[10:13 AM] Goodnight kuya!!

[10:14 AM] Goodnight renjun! :)

Nang tumuntong sila ng grade 9 ay nagsimula na silang maging abala dahil sa malalaking responsibilidad nila sa kani-kanilang mga club. Kasama si Renjun sa officers ng club nila kaya nama’y abala siya sa pag-asikaso sa photo booth nila ngayong foundation week ng paaralan nila.

“So, kumusta ang hinarana ng isang Doyoung Kim?”

‘Pag angat niya ng tingin mula sa binibilang niyang pera ay bumungad sa kanya ang mapang-asar na ngiti ni Jaemin. Hawak-hawak nito ang nilalakong mga bread roll na tinitinda ng club nila.

Inirapan niya muna ito bago magsalita, “Hinarana ka d’yan. Nagdedicate lang ng kanta yung tao, ang O.A. mo.”

“Same same lang ‘yon. So, ano nga masasabi mo sa,” Umubo muna ito at tinapat ang nakakuyom na kamay sa bibig na para bang may hawak siyang mic. “ _Sa iyong ngiti, ako’y nahuhumaling~_ ”

“Gago, manahimik ka nga d’yan.” Inis niyang sambit sabay palo sa bewang nito, “Diba may dapat kang nilalako d’yan, ba’t ka nakatambay rito?”

Tumigil sa pagtawa si Jaemin nang may lumapit sa kanilang dalawang babae na base sa kulay ng damit ay mga grade 7. Nahihiyang nagsalita ang may hawak ng DSLR camera.

“Hi po Kuya Jaemin, pwede po bang magpapicture?”

Ngumiti si Jaemin sa kanila, “Ah, sige sige.”

Namumula ang mga pisngi ng dalawa nang magpalitan sila pagkatapos ang isang litrato kasama si Jaemin. Pinanood ni Renjun kung paano ngumiti si Jaemin gamit ang kanyang normal na ngiti kung saan hindi nakalabas ang magagandang ngipin ng binata.

Matapos ang dalawang litrato, napansin ng dalawa ang hawak na tray ni Jaemin, “Binebenta niyo po ba ‘yan? Bibilhin ko na po yung tatlo.”

Binalot ni Jaemin ang tatlong bread roll pati ang dalawang bread roll na binili rin ng kaibigan ng babae.

“Thank you! Punta kayo sa food stall namin sa dulo ng canteen pag nagutom ulit kayo!” Masiglang paalam ni Jaemin nang paalis na ang dalawa.

Nginisian niya ang binata nang pumwesto ulit ito sa harapan niya, “Wow naman, sikat na sikat sa mga grade 7.”

“Sira. Kita mong naging student teacher nila ako nung teacher’s day kaya malamang kilala ako ng mga ‘yon.”

“Sus, kaya pala pinakyaw yung mga paninda mo. Alam mo ba, may crush din sa ‘yo yung isa naming kaklase.”

Tinignan lamang siya ni Jaemin na animo’y wala itong pakielam sa balak niyang sabihin.

“Hoy, maganda ‘yon! Matalino at mabait pa.” Depensa ni Renjun.

“Wala akong balak maghanap ng jowa, Renjun.” Seryosong sabi nito sabay irap sa kanya. “Tara na nga, tayo na lang muna magpapicture. Ang bagal-bagal nila Jeno.”

Nagpakuha sila ng litrato sa may photo booth na silang dalawa lang bago dumating ang dalawa pa nilang kaibigan at nagpakuha ng apat na litrato. Hinati ni Jaemin ang litrato nilang dalawa sa gitna upang tag-dalawa sila sa apat na shots sa bawat litrato.

Pag uwi ni Renjun ay dinikit niya ang litrato nilang apat sa pader ng kanyang kwarto. Ginupit niya naman ang litrato nilang dalawa ni Jaemin upang ilagay ang isa sa kanyang pitaka.

Natawa na lang siya sa ayos nila sa litrato. Nakaakbay siya kay Jaemin habang nakapisil ang mga pisngi ng binata sa gitna ng kanyang mga daliri habang nakatawa sa kamera. Si Jaemin naman ay napapikit na lang sa sobrang pagpisil ni Renjun sa kanyang mga pisngi ngunit ang mga ngipin nito ay nakalabas sa laki ng kanyang ngiti.

**Mark Lee**

05 MAY 2016

[03:37 PM] Kuya have you read Uncle Rick’s new book?

[03:38 PM] God, I’m so hooked. Apollo is starting to replace Hades as my favorite greek god.

[08:27 PM] Uy, good evening dyan kakagising ko lang h

[08:27 PM] I haven’t checked it out pa eh may pasok pa kasi kami

[08:51 PM] Ooh it’s okay!

[08:52 PM] Though you should prob mute me in twt muna kasi masispoil ka :D

[11:45 PM] Slr no spoilers!!! >:(

[11:46 PM] Baka next week magstart na ko since medyo free na ko by that time

[05:29 AM] Jwu slr hahahaha alam mo ba si [redacted] ay [redacted]

[05:29 AM] HAHAHA JOKE LANG

[05:31 AM] May outing kami ngayon kayo na lang ni Tita kulang :(

[05:32 AM] Pero okay lang 1 year na lang naman at uuwi na kayo ^^

“Wait, wala na kayo ni Hyunjin?” Gulat na tanong niya. “Akala ko ba siya date mo bukas sa prom?”

Nakahiga siya sa kama ni Jaemin habang nanonood ng bagong episode ng Haikyuu. Ang kaibigan niya naman ay nagsasampay ng mga damit nito sa balkonahe.

“Ha?” naguguluhan nitong tanong. “Diba last prom pa lang sabi ko na sa ‘yo ayokong may date kasi magiging cringe kapag makikita mo yung pics niyo years later tapos hindi naman kayo yung nagkatuluyan.”

Pinause niya muna ang nagpiplay na episode bago nagpalit ng pwesto kung sa’n makikita niya ang kaibigan mula sa bintana.

“Pa’no naman kasi kayo magkakatuluyan ng mga ka-M.U. mo eh hinihiwalayan mo na agad kapag sinasabi nila sa ‘yong may feelings na sila para sa ‘yo.”

“Ano naman kasing magagawa ko eh hanggang landi lang kaya kong ibigay sa kanila.” Sinipit ni Jaemin ang huling pares ng brief niya bago umikot para harapin si Renjun. “Saka mas okay nang ireject ko sila kesa naman magseryoso kami tapos wala naman akong feelings para sa kanila.”

“Ewan ko sa ‘yo. How would you develop feelings for them when you don’t want to try entering a relationship with them?”

“Ah, basta. Kapag M.U., M.U. lang. Bago pa kami pumasok sa ga’nong setup, sinasabi ko na sa kanila kung hanggang sa’n lang kaya kong ibigay. Told them if they want something more to being affectionate without the commitment, then they shouldn’t go after me.” Seryosong sabi nito.

Humalukipkip si Jaemin. “Besides, I should be the one asking you why you don’t want to try at least going out with someone. You didn’t even give Kuya Hendery your number yesterday.”

“Kuya Hendery. Really? Gagraduate na siya this year, Jaemin.” Seryosong sambit niya rito.

“And so? Ano naman ngayon kung gagraduate na siya? Isang taon na lang naman college na tayo edi magkasama na ulit kayo sa isang campus.”

“Hindi mo ba alam na sa Manila ‘yon magcocollege? Ano, LDR kami pag nagkataon?” Inirapan niya ang kaibigan. “I’d rather go out with someone na kabatch natin no.”

“Talaga lang ha.” Ngumisi ito sa kanya. Mapaghamon itong tumingin sa kanya at sinabing,

“Sige nga, date tayo bukas bago magprom?”

Gulat siyang napatingin kay Jaemin. Malaki ang ngisi nito sa mukha ngunit ang mga mata nito ay seryoso at tila’y nag-aabang talaga sa isasagot niya. Napatigil ng ilang sandali si Renjun bago magsalita.

“Eh kung ihulog kaya kita d’yan?”

Tumawa naman nang malakas si Jaemin at itinaas ang dalawang kamay na para bang nagpapahiwatig ng pagsuko.

“Eto napaka-violent pa rin kahit SHS na. Joke lang, mamser. ‘Di po kita type.” naglolokong sambit nito.

Binato niya si Jaemin gamit ang Pooh na stuffed toy nito, “Alam mo, maghanap ka na nga ng bagong kalandian. Kung ano-ano nang naiisip mo d’yan.”

Madali naman itong nasalo ng binata bago ipinagpatuloy ang pagsasampay ng kanyang mga damit. Bumalik si Renjun sa kanyang dating pwesto at ipagpapatuloy na sana ang panonood nang mapaisip siya sa mga sinabi ng binata.

Saksi siya kung gaano kaasikaso at kaalaga si Jaemin sa mga ka-M.U. nito na tila ba’y kasintahan niya talaga ang mga ito. May isang beses pang nagpaturo ito sa kanya ng specialized subject nila para turuan ang naka-M.U. niyang taga HUMSS. Hindi niya rin masisisi kung nahuhulog ang mga loob ng mga iyon kung gano’n na lang ang trato ni Jaemin sa kanila kahit hindi talaga silang magkasintahan.

_Ano kayang pakiramdam na mahalin ng isang Jaemin Na?_

**Mark Lee**

11 JUNE 2017

[09:40 PM] Kuya Mark!!

[09:40 PM] Congrats sa graduation niyo!

[09:41 PM] This year na uwi niyo diba? Diba dito ka na magcocollege?

[10:05 PM] Slr thank you Renjun!!

[10:05 PM] The thing is uhm

[10:07 PM] Di kami makakauwi ngayon

[10:07 PM] Nagkaproblema kasi sa work ni Mama

[10:09 PM] Ahh ganon ba

[10:10 PM] Okay lang Kuya ^^

[10:10 PM] So dyan ka na magcocollege?

[10:11 PM] Mag eenroll ako this year kasi I can’t afford to be delayed BUT!!!

[10:11 PM] I’m not yet sure na dito ako hanggang grad

[10:12 PM] Baka one sem lang pag naayos na ni Mama yung sa work niya makauwi na rin kami

[10:14 PM] Ahh sana nga maayos na yan ni Tita

[10:14 PM] Sorry Renjun

[10:14 PM] Alam kong excited ka na sa uwi namin eh :(

[10:16 PM] Okay lang Kuya ano ka ba hahaha

[10:17 PM] Ingat kayo palagi diyan ni Tita ^^

[10:17 PM] Thank you :(

[10:18 PM] Miss ko na kayong lahat dyan :(

[10:18 PM] Miss ka na rin namin Kuya haha

[10:19 PM] Sige Kuya matutulog na ko maaga ako nagising kanina eh

[10:19 PM] Good night Kuya :)

[10:20 PM] Okay good night Renjun!

[10:20 PM] Sleep tight :)

Seen **Sun** at 10:21 PM

Alas nwebe y medya ng umaga na nang nagising si Renjun mula sa pag-inom noong nakaraang gabi. Napahawak siya sa kanyang ulo nang maramdaman ang pagpintig nito. Naka isang bote pa siya pagkatapos magpaalam ni Jaemin para mauna nang matulog.

Nang maisip ang pangalan ng binata, doon pumasok sa isip niya ang mga pangyayari kagabi. Ang pag-uusap nila tungkol sa Kuya Mark nila, sa nararamdaman niya, at ang pinakahuling nangyari na nagpabangon sa kanya bigla-bigla mula sa pagkakahiga.

_“Pa’no kaya kung tayo na lang?”_

Agad na umikot ang kanyang paningin sa bilis ng kanyang pagkakabangon. Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone upang tignan ang oras. Bumuntong-hininga siya nang makitang umaga pa rin at hindi siya tanghali nang nagising.

Naalala niya ang huling sinabi sa kanya ni Jaemin bago ito pumasok sa sariling kwarto. Binuksan niya ang kanyang cellphone at pumunta sa iMessage. Ilang sandali siyang tumunganga sa kanyang cellphone bago nagsimulang magtype.

_**jaemin pogi (daw)** _

uy haha yung sa kagabi joke lang pala yun hahaha

Binura niya naman ang lahat ng ito at nagtype ng panibago.

_**jaemin pogi (daw)** _

gandang umaga pwede pa ba magbackout hahahaha

pota hindi na ko iinom ulit

ayoko na uminom pag tayong dalawa lang natatanga utak ko kapag ikaw lang kasama ko

Dumaing si Renjun sa sobrang inis sa mga pinagtatype niya. Pakiramdam niya’y may tama pa rin siya sa sobrang pagkalutang ng isip niya. Tumulala siya sa cellphone niya bago burahin ang mga tinype at nagsimulang magtype ng panibago.

_**jaemin pogi (daw)** _

nanaaaaaa friends pa rin naman tayo pag nagsawa na tayo diba?

di ka naman maiilang diba di mo naman ako iiwasan pagkatapos

jaemin pag nahulog ba ko sasaluhin mo ko o iiwan mo lang rin ako kagaya nung iba

Bura ulit. Gumulong na lang si Renjun sa kanyang kama sa inis. Gusto niya na lang batuhin ang cellphone niya o ‘di kaya’y bumalik sa nakaraan nang masalpakan niya ng bote ng beer ang bibig niya upang hindi ito nakapagsalita ng mga ikapinahamak niya.

Nilagay niya ang braso sa taas ng mga mata niya at pumikit. Naalala niya naman ang kasunduan nila na kapag hindi komportable ang isa sa kanila ay ititigil nila ang kung ano mang namamagitan sa kanila nang hindi kinukuwestiyon ang isa.

Bumuntong-hininga siya bago umupo ulit at nagsimulang magtype sa cellphone niya ngunit “hi”pa lamang ang natatype niya ay napindot niya na ang send.

“Bobo ang putangina!” Malutong niyang mura nang makitang nabasa agad ito ni Jaemin. Dali-dali siyang nagtype ng kung ano mang unang pumasok sa isip niya.

_**jaemin pogi (daw)** _

hi

well, fuck

uhm idk how to do this

good morning, nana

i hope you have a great day ahead

Nagdebate pa siya sa kanyang isip pero sa huli ay nagsend pa rin siya ng “<3”. Binaon niya ang mukha niya sa kanyang ulo sa sobrang kahihiyan. Sigurado siyang tumatawa ang binata kung nasaan man ito ngayon.

Halos mapasigaw siya nang maramdaman ang pagvibrate ng cellphone niya. Hinintay niya muna itong matapos hanggang sa pakiramdam niya’y tapos na ang binata sa pagtetext.

Mabagal niyang binuksan ang iMessage app niya at halos gusto niya na lang humimlay sa sahig nang mabasa ang mga mensahe ni Jaemin.

_**jaemin pogi (daw)** _

god youre so bad at this

but hahaha cute

good morning junnie ^^

kain tayo sa tapsihan nila aling venus mamaya?

libre ko alam ko namang kuripot ka

and dw my day will be great if ill be seeing you later <3

Naghintay siya ngunit limang minuto na ang nakalipas ngunit hindi pa rin binabawi ni Jaemin ang huling sinend nito ‘di tulad ng dati kung saan kaagad nitong binabawi ang mga sinesend nitong mapang-asar na mga text at sinasabing joke lang ang mga iyon.

Kinagat niya ang ibabang labi upang pigilan ang ngiting unti-unting pumuporma sa kanyang mukha at nagreply.

_**jaemin pogi (daw)** _

napaka korni mo

tapsilog sakin ah

Hawak-hawak niya ang kamay ni Jaemin habang naglalakad sila papasok ng Tom’s World. Maagang natapos ang mga klase nila kaya naman ay dumiretso muna sila ng SM bago umuwi.

“Yung tag 20 na tokens na lang bilhin natin.” Ani niya kay Jaemin nang pumila na ito sa bilihan ng tokens.

Hapon na at saktong uwian din ng mga estudyante mula sa elementary at high school kaya naman ay medyo may karamihan ang taong nakatambay doon.

Lumapit siya para tignan ang mga premyo na pwedeng ipalit sa mga ticket na nakukuha bawat laro. Naalala niya pang mahilig nilang gamitin ni Jeno ang mga ticket nila pamalit sa mga stationary do’n habang si Donghyuck at Jaemin naman ay pagkain ang pinapapalit o hindi kaya’y Jollibee vouchers.

Laking tuwa niya nang may nakitang malaking Moomin na stuffed toy na nakadisplay sa likod. Kaparehas ito ng nasa kwarto niya kaya naman ay hindi na siya nagbalak na makuha iyon lalo pa’t ilang libong tickets ang kinakailangan para makuha iyon.

Tinanggal niya ang kanyang tingin sa mga display nang makitang tapos nang bumili si Jaemin at papalapit na sa pwesto niya. Isa lang ang hawak nitong balot ng tokens kaya naman ay napatanong siya rito.

“’O, ba’t isa lang binili mo? ‘Di ‘yan kasya kung dalawang oras tayo dito.”

Gulat naman siyang tinignan ni Jaemin, “Ano ka, hilo? Ikaw nag-aya tapos gastos ko lahat? Akala ko ba pumila ka rin dun sa isa?”

Nginusuan niya ang binata, “Nyay, korni. Tinignan ko lang yung mga prize nila. Teka, pipila na ko. Pumunta ka na do’n sa may Tekken para may pwesto na tayo pagkatapos ko.”

Pumunta siya sa dulo ng pila habang si Jaemin ay nauna nang maglibot. Binuksan niya muna ang cellphone niya upang aliwin ang sarili niya dahil sa kahabaan ng pila. Tatlong minuto ang nakalipas nang matapos siyang bumili ng tokens.

Naglakad na siya papunta sa tagpuan nila ni Jaemin ngunit pagdating niya ro’n ay hindi niya nakita ang binata. Sinubukan niyang maglakad-lakad upang mahanap ang binata ngunit nalibot niya na ang buong lugar pero hindi niya pa rin nakita si Jaemin.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya mula sa bulsa at akmang itetext na ito nang may biglang lumitaw na Moomin na keychain sa harap ng mukha niya.

“’O,” Simpleng sabi ni Jaemin nang tumayo ito sa harap niya.

Nangkuwekwestiyon niyang tinignan ang binata, “Ano ‘to, binili mo?”

“Hindi ah! Nakuha ko ‘yan sa claw machine, excuse me.” Depensa ni Jaemin.

“Wow, akala ko ba ayaw mo sa mga claw machine kasi may daya yung mga ‘yon.” Nagloloko niyang sabi sa binata.

Napasimangot na lang si Jaemin sa kanya, “Ang daming sinasabi, ibibigay ko na nga lang ‘to sa mga batang naglalaro do’n.”

“Joke lang, napakatampuhin talaga.” Pinisil niya ang kanang pisngi ni Jaemin at kinuha niya ang keychain sa kamay nito. “Ilang tokens na lang meron ka?”

“Lima na lang.” Nakasimangot pa rin nitong sabi.

Tinawanan lang ni Renjun si Jaemin, “’Wag ka na bumili, 50 na ‘tong binili ko.”

Hinawakan niya ulit ang kamay nito at hinila sa isang bakanteng Tekken station. Dalawang oras silang nagbabad doon hanggang maubos ang tokens nila.

Pag-uwi ay nilagyan ni Renjun ng isa pang pangkabit ang Moomin keychain na bigay ni Jaemin bago ito kinabit sa kanyang bag upang masigurong hindi ito mahuhulog na lang bigla kung saan o kaya naman ay mananakaw ng iba mula sa kanyang bag.

“Magka-M.U. kayo ni Jaemin?! Kailan pa?!”

Ang mga mata ni Donghyuck ay nanlaki sa bungad ni Renjun matapos siya nitong tawagan upang makipagkita sa bahay nila.

Umiwas ng tingin si Renjun at mahinang nagsalita, “Bago mag March.”

“Tapos ngayon mo lang sinasabi after 4 months?” Pagkukuwestiyon ni Donghyuck.

“Hindi ko naman kasi inakalang aabot kami ng ganito katagal.”

“Punyeta, same? Are we talking about the same Jaemin na hindi umaabot sa tatlong buwan dahil takot magcommit?” Hindi makapaniwalang sambit ni Donghyuck at umupo sa upuan niya sa harap ni Renjun na nakaupo sa kama.

“Pero mas nakakagulat na pumayag ka?”

Mas lalo lamang siyang hindi tinignan sa mata ni Renjun. Natahimik ito ng ilang sandali bago sumagot.

“Uhm...” Mahinang panimula nito, “Actually, I was the one who asked.”

“You,” Blangko siyang tinignan ni Donghyuck hanggang sa unti-unting nagproseso sa kanyang isip ang sinabi ni Renjun. “You were the one who asked Jaemin out?”

“What the fuck, Renjun Huang?! Just how much have you kept to us during the past 4 months?!”

Tinaas ni Renjun ang kanyang mga kamay upang subukang ikalma ang kanyang kaibigan.

“Wait, okay?! We talked about keeping it a secret because like I said, hindi naman kami siguradong magtatagal kami.”

Napahawak si Donghyuck sa kanyang sintido, “God, you both had four whole months to tell us but you didn’t! I thought you still have a crush on Kuya Mark until now.”

Napatigil siya nang marinig ang pangalan ng kuya nila. Ilang segundo ang lumipas bago niya nakolekta ang mga bagay na tumatakbo sa kanyang isip bago makapagsalita.

“Hyuck, the thing is, kaya ko ‘to sinasabi sa ‘yo ngayon kasi si Jaemin, he...” Malumanay ang kanyang boses habang nakatingin sa kanyang kamay na hindi niya mapigilan ang paggalaw.

“He’s doing a lot of things and is just the perfect guy you could ask for. He keeps on making me feel special and all yet he’s still the same Jaemin I’ve known since we were kids.”

Mahina siyang tumawa bago nagpatuloy, “Imagine mo, I was breaking down last week and have basically given up on our final on trigo the next day and guess what he did. Because he’s this dramatic piece of shit, he went to my room through my balcony instead of entering like a normal person downstairs.”

“Inuna niya pa akong turuan bago siya mag-aral ng sa kanya. I mean, ganito na rin naman na siya dati but God, I don’t know anymore. And...” Napahawak siya sa kanyang ulo gamit ang kanyang mga kamay.

“And what? Gusto mo na? Mahal mo na?” Seryosong tanong ni Donghyuck.

Napailing siya, “Hindi pero feeling ko Hyuck, malapit na eh. Sobrang lapit na, pero ayokong magsalita agad kasi ang bilis?” Inangat niya ang kanyang ulo upang tumingin sa kanyang kababata.

“Ilang taon bago ko narealize na more than a crush lang pala si Kuya Mark tapos itong kay Jaemin, ilang buwan pa lang pero halos wala na akong maisip kundi siya. Na halos makalimutan ko nang nagkaro’n pala ng Mark Lee sa buhay ko dati.”

“Donghyuck, ayoko namang magsabi agad kung hindi pa ako sigurado. And you know Jaemin’s track record when it comes to these kind of setups. The moment na you confessed about having feelings for him, tatapusin na niya tapos iiwanan na niya.”

Natahimik ang dalawa matapos ang mahabang monologo ni Renjun. Bagsak ang mga balikat ni Renjun dahil sa bigat ng kanyang pakiramdam. Nang magsalita si Donghyuck, ang tono nito ay malumanay at maingat na nagtanong.

“So, what you’re saying is, you’re afraid of Jaemin ending your thing once you confessed to him and you’re afraid of thinking wrong about your feelings?”

“Exactly. I can’t fuck this up, Donghyuck when he’s made me so happy for the past few months. Sobrang saya ko, Donghyuck na minsan feeling ko sasabog na ko at eto na nga sumasabog na ako sa ‘yo.” Bakas sa mga mata ni Renjun ang magkahalong pagkagulo at pagkatakot. “I don’t think I could handle it if this all went to shit, Hyuckie.”

“Ah, tangina.” Malutong na mura ni Donghyuck, “This is why I hate M.U. setups. They’re complicated as fuck.”

Bumuntong hininga ang kanyang kaibigan bago siya nito bigyan ng malungkot na ngiti.

“But for the sake of your happiness, Jun. I pray to every God out there that this would end well for the both of you.”

**Mark Lee**

14 JULY 2019

[01:03 AM] Hi Renjun!

[01:03 AM] Alam na to ni Jeno pero sinabihan ko siyang wag muna sabihin sa inyo

[01:04 AM] Gusto ko lang sabihin na

[01:05 AM] Uuwi na kami dyan sa Wednesday!!

[01:05 AM] I’m gonna enroll this sem and finish my degree there

[01:06 AM] Aaaa I missed you all

[01:06 AM] See you soon, Renjun!

Nasa org room sila ni Jeno upang ayusin ang budget ng org nila para sa paparating na university week nila. Nasa kalagitnaan pa lang sila ng pagrereview ng mga naging gastos ng org nila nang tumunog ang cellphone ni Jeno. Tumayo ito at pumunta sa gilid upang tanggapin ang tawag.

“Yo, Mark Lee, bakit?” Rinig niyang pagbati nito.

Nagpatuloy lamang siya sa pagbabasa ng nasa excel file nila kahit naririnig niya ang usapan nila Jeno at Mark.

“Hindi eh, may ginagawa pa kami ni Renjun sa org namin.... Hmm, mga 30 minutes siguro kaso may class pa ako pagkatapos.”

Inedit ni Renjun ang nakalagay sa excel file nila nang makitang hindi ito katulad ng binigay sa kanilang listahan na binigay ni Soobin, isang kasamahan nila sa org na bumili ng gamit nila noong nakaraan.

“Hindi na, Kuya, dala ko naman kotse ko... Si Renjun? Teka, tanong ko.” Hinawakan ni Jeno ang ibaba ng kanyang cellphone at nilingon si Renjun.

“Renjun, may gagawin ka pa raw ba pagkatapos? Kung wala raw, sabay ka na ni Kuya pauwi.”

Tapos na ang mga klase niya para sa ngayong araw kaya umoo na lang siya sa alok nito, “Sige, Jen. Thank you kamo.”

Nagsalita pa si Jeno bago niya tinapos ang tawag. Bumalik ito sa tabi niya at pinagpatuloy nila ang pagcheck ng excel file. Tahimik nilang pinagkukumpara ang mga listahan at ang file nang magvibrate ang cellphone niyang nakapatong sa mesa.

Nagflash sa screen ang pangalan ni Jaemin kaya naman ay agad-agad niya itong kinuha. Ramdam niyang nakita ito ni Jeno ngunit umakto lamang ito na parang ‘di niya ito nakita.

_**nana <3 ** _

junnie our classes just ended ^o^

sabay na tayo uwi?

nana sorry :(

may kailangan kaming irevise ni jeno sa budget ng org namin

okayyy ihahatid ka raw ba niya pauwi?

Napatigil siya sa pagtatype. Pinag-isipan niya muna kung sasabihin niya ba kay Jaemin ang totoo ngunit sa huli ay nagpasya na lamang siyang sabihin ito dahil sa tingin niya naman ay walang malisya ang kanyang pagtanggap sa alok ni Mark.

_**nana <3 ** _

hindi eh may class pa kasi siya pero uhm

nagpresenta si kuya mark na ihatid ako

Ilang segundo niyang hinintay ang reply ni Jaemin. Nang lumipas ang kalahati ng isang minuto, magtetext na sana siya upang magpaliwanag nang dumating na ang reply ng binata.

_**nana <3 ** _

oh

okay ingat kayo

text me when you’re home?

Pakiramdam ni Renjun ay may kakaiba sa mga reply ni Jaemin ngunit isinawalang bahala niya na lang ito at nagsend ng kanyang reply. Ilang segundo pa siyang tumitig sa convo nila ni Jaemin nang mahina siyang tawagin ni Jeno.

“Renjun? Okay ka lang ba? Ba’t parang kanina ka pa lutang d’yan?”

Umiling lamang siya at binalik ang cellphone niya sa mesa, “Ah, wala ‘yon. May surprise quiz kasi kami kanina, ‘di pa rin ako makamove on.”

Binalik na lang niya ang kanyang atensyon sa ginagawa nila ni Jeno ngunit dama niya ang unti-unting pamumuo ng kabigatan sa kanyang dibdib.

Nakapila siya sa 7eleven habang hawak ang dalawang bar ng Snickers para kay Jaemin nang magvibrate ang cellphone niya sa bulsa. Binuksan niya ito at napangiti nang makita ang mga text ni Jaemin.

_**nana <3 ** _

junnie andito pala ako sa dulong table

pls come faster im Dying

eto na po boss nakapila na sa 7eleven

do u want anything else ba

ikaw

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa sagot ni Jaemin. Ramdam niya ang malakas na pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib at ang paglaki ng ngiti sa kanyang labi. Natatawa niya itong sinagot ng simpleng emoticon.

_**nana <3 ** _

-_-

:,)

Binulsa niya na ulit ang kanyang cellphone nang makitang sunod na siya sa pila ng kahera.

“Renjun?”

“Uy, Kuya!” masiglang bati niya nang makita si Mark na nagbigay ng isang box ng giniling at kanin upang ipainit ito, “‘Yan na ba lunch mo?”

“Yeah, late na kami pinalabas kaya 15 minutes na lang meron ako para kumain.” Napunta ang mga mata nito sa hawak niyang tsokolate, “You like Snickers na pala?”

“Ah, para kay Jaemin ‘to. May kina-cram kasi na paper kaya nasasabog na sa lib.” Mahina siyang tumawa sa kanyang sinabi. Tumawa rin si Mark sa sinabi niya.

“Loko talaga ‘yon si Jaemin, crammer pa rin hanggang ngayon.”

“Hindi naman, minsan na lang yun gano’n kapag tinatamad talaga.”

Tumango naman si Mark at tinignan ang mga tsokolate na nakalagay sa harap ng kahera.

“Favorite mo Cadbury diba? Yung with fruits and nuts?”

“Actually—” Hindi na natuloy ni Renjun ang kanyang sasabihin nang kumuha na si Mark ng malaking pack at inabot ito sa kahera upang ipa-punch.

“Here, para may brain food ka rin.” Nakangiting sambit nito.

Wala naman siyang nagawa kundi tanggapin ito nang bayaran na ni Mark ang mga binili niya.

“Thank you, Kuya.” Tipid niyang nginitian ang binata.

“Una na ko though, see you sa birthday ko this Friday.” Binigyan siya nito ng malaking ngiti bago umalis bitbit ang pagkain nito.

Napatingin siya sa binigay nitong tsokolate ngunit agad niya rin itong nilagay sa tote bag niya.

_—Cadbury with roasted almonds na favorite ko since high school._

_**nana <3 ** _

nana, is everything okay?

jaemin?

jaemin, please what happened earlier doesnt mean anything

nana, answer the call please

hey, everything’s fine

mama just needs us to be in manila asap

lola got rushed to the hospital but it’s nothing too serious daw

you’re leaving tonight?

until kelan ka dun?

mag-ingat ka sa byahe okay?

please nana

this whole weekend lang

balik agad ako sunday

yup will see u on sun :)

Kinabukasan pagkatapos ng birthday ni Mark ay pumunta si Renjun sa bahay nila Donghyuck. Tahimik siyang pinagbuksan ng kanyang kaibigan at sabay na pumunta sa kwarto nito. Pagpasok nila ay doon na bumuhos ang mga luhang kagabi pa pinipigilan ni Renjun.

“Donghyuck, hindi ko na alam gagawin ko.” Humahagulgol na sabi niya, “Donghyuck, bakit gano’n? Bakit nangyayari pa lahat nang ‘to?”

Marahan siyang hinawakan ni Donghyuck upang paupuin sa kama nito. Inabot nito ang isang basong tubig na nakahanda na sa study desk nito.

“Huminga ka muna, Renjun. Eto tubig oh.”

Hindi niya ito tinanggap at nagpatuloy sa paghikbi, “Hyuck si Jaemin. Nararamdaman ko nang nag-iiba na siya. Simula nung... Simula nung dumating si Kuya. Lumalayo na siya Donghyuck eh.”

“Tapos si Kuya Mark, he keeps on hinting na may gusto siya sa ‘kin. Hyuck, hindi ko na alam gagawin ko.”

Nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay nang itaas niya ang mga ito upang takpan ang kanyang mukhang namumula na sa sobrang pag-iyak.

“Putangina, gulong-gulo na ko, Hyuck. Kahit anong gawin ko para bang mali ‘yung ginagawa ko. Tangina, pa’no ba kami humantong sa ganito?”

Bagsak ang mga balikat ni Donghyuck at marahang hinawakan ang kanyang balikat. Bakas ang lungkot sa boses nito nang magsalita.

“Renjun, naaalala mo pa ba ‘yung huli tayong nag-usap? Bago pa dumating si Kuya Mark? Akala ko ba wala na si Kuya Mark sa ‘yo?”

“’Yun nga eh!” Mariing sambit niya. “Ang alam ko wala na, Donghyuck pero bakit ang gulo-gulo ng isip ko ngayon? Bakit sa t’wing kasama ko si Jaemin, nakokonsensya ako. Pero kahit kapag si Kuya Mark din naman kasama ko, nakokonsensya rin ako.”

“Alam mo, ako rin naguguluhan na sa ‘yo. I’m not going to lie, you sound like a complete asshole right now, Renjun.” Prangkong sagot ng kanyang kaibigan.

“You know, the best thing to do right now to end your misery is to end whatever is between you and Jae—.”

Nanlalaki ang mata niyang tinignan si Donghyuck, “What?! No, Donghyuck!”

“Anong gusto mo, papaasahin mo ‘yung dalawa? You’re gonna prolong everything when you could end it early before everything gets more complicated? Ngayon pa nga lang ay hindi ka na makahinga d’yan sa kakaiyak eh.”

“Hyuck, I’m not even sure if Jaemin feels something for me, okay?”

Kuno-noo siyang tinignan ni Donghyuck, “Yun naman pala eh, hindi mo naman pala alam kung gusto ka na ni Jaemin. Hindi mo rin alam kung gusto mo siya, then what’s stopping you from ending it?”

“What if kapag tinigil ko yung sa ‘min, iwasan niya ako, Donghyuck? What if hindi na bumalik yung dating kami?” Mas lalong lumakas ang mga hikbi niya, “Hyuck, hindi ko kayang mawala si Jaemin sa ‘kin.”

“If that’s the case then reject Kuya Mark. Tell him you’re not interested in him anymore.”

“Hindi naman yun gano’n kadali, Donghyuck—”

“Renjun, madali lang ‘yon kung wala ka na talagang nararamdaman para kay Mark Lee!”

Natahimik ang dalawa sa sinabi ni Donghyuck. Tanging ang paghikbi lang ni Renjun ang nagbibigay ingay sa tahimik na kwarto ni Donghyuck. Nagsisimula na ring dumilim dahil sa paglubog ng araw na tanging nagbibigay ng ilaw sa kwarto ng binata.

Bumuntong-hininga si Donghyuck bago nagsimulang magsalita.

“Gan’to na lang, ah. Sure ka bang kaya mo naiisip ulit si Kuya Mark ay dahil may nararamdaman ka pa para sa kanya o pride mo lang ‘yang nagsasalita? You know, because after so many years of running after him, ikaw naman ang hinahabol niya ngayon.”

“At kay Jaemin naman, sure ka bang may gusto ka na talaga kay Jaemin mismo o gusto mo lang siya dahil sa mga ginagawa niya para sa ‘yo?” Mariin siyang tinignan ng kanyang kaibigan, “Because if you only like him because of the way he treats you, anyone could do that, Renjun.”

Wala namang nasagot si Renjun. Tahimik lamang siyang humihikbi habang nagproproseso sa kanyang isip ang mga katanungan ni Donghyuck. Ngunit imbis na malinawan, mas lalo lamang gumulo ang kanyang isipan.

“Think of it, Jun. Think of it very carefully because maraming masasaktan sa pwede mong maging desisyon.” Hinawakan ni Donghyuck ang kanyang kamay at pinisil ito, “Kasama ka rin do’n, Renjun.”

Lumipas ang dalawang araw matapos ang pag-uusap nila ni Donghyuck ngunit tila hindi pa rin makapag-desisyon si Renjun. Sinubukan niyang umakto na para bang walang kaguluhang nangyayari sa kanyang isip noong kumain sila ng tapsilog kahapon nang makabalik si Jaemin mula sa Maynila ngunit pati ang binata ay tila wala rin sa kanyang sarili.

Nasa silid-aklatan siya upang maghanap ng librong magagamit para sa isang paper niya nang makasalubong niya si Mark sa gitna ng mga istante ng mga libro.

“Renjun!” Pagbati nito kasabay ng pagkaway sa kanya.

“Hi, Kuya.” Tipid niya itong nginitian at binalik muli ang atensyon sa paghahanap ng libro.

“Is that Norwegian Wood?” Sabik na sambit nito nang makita ang hawak niyang libro.

“Ah, oo. Ngayon ko pa lang mababasa since I took a break on reading when college started.”

“You should definitely read that and tell me what you think of the ending. Haruki Murakami’s also your favorite author, right?”

“Yup, pero yung recent books niya pa lang nababasa ko and Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki is currently my favorite of them all.”

Tumawa naman si Mark, “Hah! Wait until you finish that, you won’t be able to think about anything after reading it.”

Natatawa niyang tinignan si Mark na tila’y sabik na sabik magkwento tungkol sa paborito nitong libro. Nagulat naman siya nang biglang lumapit ang nakatatanda sa kanya upang hawiin ang mga buhok na nakaharang sa kanyang mga mata.

Napatingin siya sa mga mata ni Mark na abala sa pag-ayos ng kanyang buhok. Walang nagbago sa mga mata ng kanyang kuya. Dati ay paborito niya itong tignan dahil isang tingin mo lang sa mga mata ni Mark Lee ay makikita mo na ang tunay na nadarama niya. Ang pagka-inosente nito at ang taglay na kabaitan ng lalaki.

Ngayon ay hawak pa rin ng mga ito ang pagka-inosente kahit na tumanda at nagkaroon na ng sariling isip ang lalaki. Pinapaalala ng mga ito ang kasiyahan ng kanilang pagkabata at ang magagandang alaala nila ng kahapon.

Ngunit hanggang doon lang ‘yon. Hindi katulad ng pagtingin niya sa mga mata ng isa pang binata kung saan nakikita niya ang kanyang kasalukuyan. Kung saan nakikita niya ang kanyang bukas, ang kanyang hinaharap tuwing nakatingin siya sa mga mata nito.

“Ang O.A., Mark Lee. I doubt since Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki connected with me on a spiritual level.” Sambit niya nang makabawi mula sa pagkagulat.

“Mas O.A. ka nga d’yan. Sige, let’s just meet kapag tapos mo na. I’m ready to fight you with my interpretation of the ending.”

Sabay silang naglakad papunta sa kabilang bahagi ng mga istante. Bumalik ang atensyon ni Renjun sa paghahanap ng libro nang tumahimik si Mark.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas nang magsalita ulit si Mark. Maingat ang tono ng boses nito at ang mga mata’y nakatingin sa kanyang harap, malayo sa mga mata ni Renjun.

“But seriously, Renjun, we haven’t hung out since I arrived.” Umubo ito bago nagpatuloy, “And I have something to tell you din.”

Mabilis siyang inatake ng kaba nang mapansin ang pagkaseryoso ng nakatatanda. Kinuha niya ang libro na nasa tapat niya at nagmamadaling nagsalita.

“Ahh, sige, Kuya. Pagkatapos ko mabasa ‘to, sabihan kita agad. Una na ko, Kuya may class pa kasi ako ng 1 pm.” Tipid niya itong nginitian at itinaas ang librong pinag-uusapan nila kanina.

Napakamot na lang si Mark sa kanyang batok at tipid rin siyang nginitian, “Sige, text mo na lang ako.”

Binigyan niya ito ng huling ngiti bago nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa mesa ng librarian upang ipalista ang kinuha niyang libro. Napahawak siya sa kanyang dibdib nang madama ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

_**nana <3 ** _

sure haha

sa balcony na lang mamayang gabi 

maaga pasok ko bukas eh

Mabilis ang tibok ng puso ni Renjun dahil sa kaba. Bago pa ang napag-usapan nilang oras ay nakatambay na siya sa kanyang balkonahe habang hinihintay ang paglabas ni Jaemin.

Alam niya na ang gagawin niya. Tama si Donghyuck sa sinabi nitong itigil na ang namamagitan sa kanila dahil ayaw niyang mas lalong maging kumplikado ang lahat lalo na’t hindi pa rin siya sigurado sa kanyang nadarama para sa binata at sa kanilang Kuya Mark.

Ngunit hindi ibig sabihin nito ay susukuan niya na si Jaemin. Kung kinakailangan niyang magmakaawa sa binata para lang hindi ito maging iba sa kanya ay gagawin niya. Dahil gaya ng sinabi niya sa kanyang kaibigan, hindi niya kayang mawala ito sa kanya. Kahit marating niya na ang kalinawan sa kung sino ang tinitibok ng kanyang puso, kahit hindi man si Jaemin ‘yon, hindi niya pa rin kakayanin ang mawala si Jaemin sa kanya.

Ngunit nang lumabas ang binata mula sa kanyang kwarto ay tila nabato si Renjun sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Parang bulang nawala ang lahat ng kanyang kinabisang mga salitang sasabihin kay Jaemin. Mas lalo lamang siyang nawalan ng abilidad na magsalita nang magtanong ang binata.

“Si Mark pa rin, no?”

Tinignan niya si Jaemin na nakatingala sa madilim na kalangitan. Hindi niya mabasa ang tumatakbo sa isip nito dahil sa layo ng binata sa kanya.

“Jaemin...”

“Gusto mo pa rin siya hanggang ngayon, ano?”

Napatigil siya sa tanong ng binata. Ilang segundo siyang naghanap ng sagot sa katanungan nito ngunit hindi niya mahanap ang wastong salitang isasagot dito. Sa huli ay sinabi niya na lang ang iilang salitang pumorma sa kanyang isip.

“...Hindi ako sigurado. When I said that wala na years ago, wala na talaga.” Pangungumbinsi niya kay Jaemin.

“Okay then, let me rephrase it.” Sandaling huminto si Jaemin bago nagsalita, “May gusto ka ba ulit sa kanya ngayon?”

Bumuka ang mga labi niya ngunit walang salitang lumabas dito. Hindi siya maka-oo ngunit hindi rin naman siya maka-hindi. Sa huli, ang tanging lumabas na lang sa kanyang bibig ay ang mga katagang,

“I’m sorry, Jaemin.”

Napangiwi siya sa kanyang sinabi. Hindi ito ang plano niyang mangyari noong ayain niyang makipag-usap si Jaemin. Malayo ito sa plano niyang mangyari.

“Sabi na. Mukha namang ‘di nawala yung crush mo sa kanya Junnie eh.” Pilit itong tumawa at mas lalong bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Renjun sa tunog nito.

_Gano’n ba ang nakikita mo?_

Ngunit alam niya sa sarili niyang mali ang iniisip ni Jaemin kaya naman ay mabilis siyang umiling.

“Hindi. Nawala talaga, Jaemin. Pero nung bumalik siya, parang bumalik lahat eh.” Desperado niyang pagpapaliwanag.

“Jaemin, I’m sorry. Sorry kasi ako yung pasimuno dito sa kung ano mang meron tayo and—”

Mabilis siyang pinutol ni Jaemin, “Don’ t be, Renjun. We both agreed with it. At saka at least matatapos na ‘to before it became too complicated. Save our friendship, I mean.”

Hindi siya nakasagot sa sinabi ni Jaemin at unti-unting nabalot ng takot ang kanyang sistema. Takot saan? Hindi niya alam. Pakiramdam niya’y pilit niyang inaabot ang isang bagay sa kabila ng kadiliman ng paligid. Na para bang kapag hindi niya ito nahabol ay mawawala ang lahat sa kanya. Nanginginig ang kanyang boses nang siya’y magsalita.

“Gano’n na lang ba ‘yon?”

Binaba ni Jaemin ang kanyang tingin at ipinagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata.

“Bakit, pipiliin mo ba ako? Will you choose me over Mark, Renjun?”

Agad niyang iniwas ang kanyang tingin nang ibato ni Jaemin ang tanong na matagal niya nang iniiwasan. Ang tanong na matagal niya na ring tinatanong sa kanyang sarili ngunit hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya pa rin masagot.

_Bakit kailangan ko nang pumili?_

_Bakit hindi na lang pwedeng bumalik ang lahat sa dati?_

_Bakit... bakit parang iiwan mo na ako?_

Malungkot na ngumiti si Jaemin dahil sa kanyang pananahimik, “Thought so.”

Binalik niya ang kanyang tingin sa mga mata ni Jaemin at nagmamakaawang nagsalita. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya, kung para saan siya nagmamakaawa. Ang utak niya’y nabalot ng pagkatakot na walang matinong lumalabas kundi ang desperasyon niyang pakinggan siya ni Jaemin kahit hindi niya rin alam ang sasabihin sa binata.

“Pero Jaemin, all those months...” Ramdam niya ang nagbabadyang mga luha sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata.

“Yeah, all those months were fun, Renjun. You made me so, so happy to have experienced how it feels like to be yours.” Mapait na sabi nito.

“Pero hindi ka sa ‘kin, Renjun.”

_But I was also happy in that short time that I was._

“And I’m not yours, either.”

_And I would have wanted you to be. If only we didn’t start this way. If only it didn’t come to this._

“And now that the person who has taken claim over your heart is back, who am I to interfere?”

_But he’s never taken claim over it. In the past, maybe, but now..._

“Jaemin, why does it sounds like you’re gonna leave me?” Tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

Nagkukumahog siyang naghanap ng mga salita upang pigilan ang nalalapit na pagbitiw ng binata.

“A-Are we not gonna go back to being friends after... this? Did you grow...” Nilunok niya ang bara sa kanyang lalamunan, “Do you have feelings for me?”

_Because if you do..._

Umiwas si Jaemin ng tingin at ibinalik ito sa kalangitan.

“No, but I’m sure na malapit na. Thank God, we stopped before it becomes deeper, no?” Mahina itong tumawa.

Tila mga punyal ang mga salita ni Jaemin na sumaksak sa kanyang puso. Mas lalong nanikip ang kanyang dibdib at nagsisimula na siyang mahirapang huminga mula sa pag-iyak.

“Hindi ako aalis, no. Paano ako aalis eh ‘di ko nga kaya nang wala ka?” Mapait itong tumawa bago nagsalita, “Best friend kita eh.”

Nagpaulit-ulit ang huling sinabi ni Jaemin hanggang sa unti-unti itong tumatak sa kanyang isipan. Hanggang sa maalala niya kung ano nga ba talaga siya sa buhay ni Jaemin bago pa mangyari ang lahat ng ito.

_Oo nga pala._

Mariin niyang pinikit ang kanyang mga mata upang pigilan ang pagluha ngunit nagpatuloy lamang ang mga ito.

“But I need time, Junnie. Time para sanayin ulit ang sarili ko kung ano ba talaga ako sa buhay mo.”

_Mukhang kailangan ko rin ‘yon._

“O-Okay, I’ll give you time. All the time you need.” Humagulgol siya, “But Jaemin, Nana, please. Come back to me, okay?”

Hinawakan niya ang kanyang dibdib sa pag-asang mabawasan ang bigat na nadarama niya doon ngunit walang nagawa ang kanyang kamay at mas lalo lang lumaki ang bigat na iyon nang sumagot si Jaemin.

“I will, Renjun, don’t worry. Just... be happy, okay?”

_Pa’no pag sinabi kong masaya ako ‘pag kasama kita?_

Pero hindi iyon ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig, “Paano naman ako magiging masaya kung nasaktan kita?”

Muli siyang tinignan ni Jaemin at tumawa ito nang mahina nang magkasalubong ang kanilang mga mata.

“You didn’t. Hay nako, Renjun, yung uhog mo tumutulo na. Sige ka, pipicturan kita tapos isesend ko kay Mark Lee para ‘di ka na magustuhan no’n.”

Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin kahit na pulang pula na ang kanyang mga mata, “Parang gago naman ‘to eh.” _Bakit mo ba siya binabalik sa usapan?_

“‘Wag ka na kasing umiyak. Dali na, gusto kong masaya ka lagi.”

“But I also want you to be always happy, Nana.” Desperado niyang sabi rito.

Napangiti si Jaemin sa kanya at sinabing, “And I will be, Junnie. I promise.”

_Will you also promise to come back to me?_

“Sige na, Renjun. Maaga pa pasok ko bukas.” Pinunasan nito ang ilang mga luhang nakawala mula sa kanyang mga mata, “Good night, Junnie.”

Malungkot niyang tinignan ang kanyang kaibigan at nilunok ang hikbi na namumuo sa kanyang lalamunan.

“Good night, Nana.”

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi panoorin ang pagpasok ni Jaemin sa kanyang kwarto at ang pagpatay ng ilaw sa balkonahe nito.


	2. reprise

Dalawang linggo.

Dalawang linggo na silang hindi nagpapansinan ni Jaemin. Sa tuwing makakasalubong niya ito sa daan mapa sa subdivision nila o sa campus nila ay kaagad na umiiwas ang binata sa kanya. Nirerespeto niya naman ang desisyon ng kaibigan at sinubukang ring iwasang makasalubong ang binata.

Lumipas rin ang birthday nito na hindi niya ito nakausap. Sinamahan kasi nito ang mama niyang pumunta sa Maynila kaya wala ito sa bahay nila noong birthday nito. Nagdadalawang-isip pa siya no’ng itext niya ito ng simpleng pagbati na tinugunan lang ng binata ng maikling “Thank you :)”.

Kahit na mabigat ito sa loob niya. Kahit na wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi ang puntahan si Jaemin, nirerespeto niya ang desisyon nito at matiyagang naghihintay sa araw na siya’y pansinin ulit ng binata.

Balisa siyang pumapasok at parang robot na nagtatala ng mga aralin nila sa klase. Madalas rin siyang sabayan ni Donghyuck o kaya ni Jeno kahit na malalayo ang building ng mga ito. Tingin niya’y gano’n rin ang ginagawa ng dalawa kay Jaemin.

Nagpapasalamat siya sa dalawa dahil pakiramdam niyang kung wala ang dalawa ay pipiliin niya na lang na magkulong sa kanyang kwarto buong araw. Dati ay ang dalawa lang ang laging magkasama dahil sila ang magkalapit ang building habang gano’n din sila ni Jaemin.

Ngunit dahil sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ay nagsalit-salitan ang dalawa nilang kaibigan upang samahan lagi ang isa sa kanila.

Naglalakad siya patungo sa pinag-usapan nilang tagpuan ni Jeno at Donghyuck bago sabay-sabay na umuwi nang maabutan niya ang dalawang seryosong nag-uusap.

Lumapit siya rito at balak nang tawagin ang atensyon ng dalawa nang marinig niyang binanggit ni Donghyuck ang pangalan ni Jaemin.

“Sure na raw ba yung paglipat ni Jaemin? Wala na bang ibang pwedeng maging kasama si Tita and Lola niya sa QC?”

“Wala raw eh. Lahat ng relatives nila nasa Bicol. Ang kasama lang dati ng Lola niya do’n ay yung isang Tito niya saka isang kasambahay kaso bumalik sa abroad Tito niya tapos hindi raw kayang iwan ni Tita yung Lola niyang mag-isa lang kasama yung kasambahay nila.” Mahabang paliwanag ni Jeno.

Kumabog nang malakas ang kanyang puso sa mga narinig. Nagsimula ring mag-init ang likod ng kanyang mga mata.

“Sabagay, buti na lang kakasimula pa lang ng sem saka campus lang lilipatan niya hindi bagong uni talaga.”

“Lilipat si Jaemin?”

Mabilis na lumingon ang dalawa sa kinatatayuan niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalawa sa gulat nang makita siyang nakatayo sa likod nila.

“Renjun...” Marahang sambit ni Jeno.

“Hindi, Renjun—”

“Narinig ko na buong usapan niyo, Donghyuck kaya ‘wag na kayong magpalusot.” Mariin niyang sabi sa dalawa.

“Ano, Renjun...” Nagdadalawang-isip na sabi ni Jeno.

Desperado lamang niyang tinignan ang kanyang kaibigan, “Jeno, please. Magsabi na kayo ng totoo.”

“Lilipat si Jaemin sa Manila. Do’n na rin siya titira.” Mabilis na sabi ni Donghyuck. Narinig niya ang pagdaing ni Jeno ng pangalan ni Donghyuck sa gilid ngunit wala na itong nagawa.

“Nasa’n siya ngayon? K-Kailan ang alis niya?” Nagkukumahog niyang tanong.

Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Jeno at sinagot ang kanyang mga tanong, “Hindi siya pumasok. Ayaw niya munang sabihin sa ‘yo—”

“Well, when does he plans to, Jeno?!” Hindi na niya napigilan ang pagsabog ng kanyang mga emosyon, “Isang araw bago siya umalis? O wala talaga siyang planong sabihin sa ‘kin?”

“Renjun, hindi naman sa gano’n—” Pagsubok na pagpapakalma ni Donghyuck sa kanya ngunit hindi na nagpapigil si Renjun.

“Hyuck, kahit naman gano’n ang nangyari sa ‘min, best friend niya pa rin ako.” Ang mga luha niya’y mabilis na nagsituluan mula sa kanyang mga mata.

Bakas sa mga mata ng dalawa ang mata ng dalawa ang magkahalong awa at kalungkutan nang desperado niya itong tanungin gamit ang kanyang nanginginig na boses.

“Best friend niya pa rin naman ako diba?”

Nang lumipas ang ilang segundong hindi nakapagsalita ang dalawa ay dali-dali siyang tumakbo palabas ng campus nila. Narinig niyang tinawag siya ng dalawa ngunit hindi na siya hinabol ng mga ito. Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa bag niya lalo na sa Moomin keychain na nakalawit dito.

Sa huli ay hindi na niya napigilan ang pag-alis ni Jaemin. Wala rin siyang balak pilitin ito nang marinig ang rason ng pag-alis nito. Dahil alam niyang kahit ano pang pagpilit niya ay mas uunahin ni Jaemin ang pamilya nito. At naiintindihan niya ito dahil alam niyang kung kahit siya ay mapunta sa sitwasyon nito ay gano’n rin ang gagawin niya.

Sa araw ng pag-alis ni Jaemin ay buong gabi siyang gising. Kahit na sobrang hapdi ng kanyang mga mata mula sa kakaiyak buong gabi ay hindi pa rin siya makatulog.

Alas singko ng umaga ay narinig niya ang tunog ng pagbukas ng kwarto papunta sa balkonahe ni Jaemin. Naaninag niya mula sa kanyang kwarto ang pagbukas nito ng ilaw sa kanyang kwarto. Narinig niya ang mahinang pag-aayos nito ng gamit hanggang sa patayin na nito ang ilaw.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto ng kanilang bahay at ang pagkakandado rito matapos ang ilang ilang minuto.

Narinig niya ang mahinang daing ng makina ng kanilang kotse nang ito’y buksan.

Narinig niya ang paggalaw ng sasakyan mula sa pagkakaparada nito sa bakanteng lote sa tapat ng bahay nila.

Narinig niya ang unti-unting paghina ng tunog ng kotse habang ito’y papalayo hanggang sa ang mga kuliglig na lang ang natirang ingay sa madilim pa ring umaga.

Mahigit isang oras siyang nakatulala sa kisame ng kanyang kwarto at doon niya lang napansin ang muling pagtulo ng mga luha mula sa kanyang mga mata. Agad niya itong pinunasan gamit ang kanyang mga kamay ngunit hindi pa rin ito tumigil sa pag-agos at mas lalo lamang bumilis ang pagdaloy nito hanggang sa humahagulgol na siya.

Muling pumasok sa kanyang isipan ang mga tanong ni Donghyuck sa kanya noong huli nilang pag-uusap sa bahay nito.

 _“Sure ka bang kaya mo naiisip ulit si Kuya Mark ay dahil may nararamdaman ka pa para sa kanya o pride mo lang ‘yang nagsasalita?”_

Ngayon ay sigurado na siyang wala na siyang nararamdaman para kay Mark Lee. Masyado lang siyang nadala sa sayang naramdaman nang magpahiwatig ang binatang may gusto ito sa kanya matapos ang ilang taon niyang pagkakagusto rito.

Ngunit noon na lang ‘yon. Kung siguro’y bumalik ang lalaki bago sila magkolehiyo ay tiyak siyang magkukumahog na ayain ang binata bilang—

_Hindi._

Kahit pa bumalik ito bago sila magkolehiyo ay alam niyang hindi si Mark ang sinisigaw ng kanyang puso. Ngayon ay napagtanto niyang kahit kailan naman ay hindi naging si Mark ang laman no’n.

Dahil ang tanging naramdaman niya para kay Mark ay isang simpleng paghanga lamang noong sila’y mga bata pa. Isang simpleng paghanga na umabot ng ilang taon dahil sa pagpapaniwala niya sa sariling pagbalik ng binata ay susuklian nito ang kanyang nadarama.

Dahil sa huli, hindi naman niya kailanman nakilala ang binata higit pa sa mga kahiligan nito na kanilang laging pinag-uusapan.

Naalala niya ang nakita niya noong tinignan niya ang mga mata ni Mark at ang tanging nakita niya lamang dito ay ang kanilang pagkabata.

Dahil iyon lang si Mark sa kanya, isang simbolo ng kanyang pagkabata. Ang kanyang nakaraan.

_“Sure ka bang may gusto ka na talaga kay Jaemin mismo o gusto mo lang siya dahil sa mga ginagawa niya para sa ‘yo?”_

Gusto niya si Jaemin.

Hindi lang dahil pinasaya siya nito sa mga araw na magkasama sila. Hindi lang dahil sa matatamis nitong mga salita. Hindi lang dahil sa mga ginagawa nito para sa kanya.

Dahil kung iyon lang ang hangganan ng kanyang nadarama para kay Jaemin, bakit kahit sa mga araw na wala siyang ibang maramdaman kundi ang sakit ng pag-iwas nito ay wala pa rin siyang ibang gusto kundi ang makasama ito.

Bakit kahit ang mga salitang lumalabas sa mga labi nito ay tila mga punyal sa kanyang puso ay gugustuhin niya pa ring itong marinig kung ang ibig sabihin nito’y maririnig niya ulit ang boses ng binata.

At ang mga ginagawa nito para sa kanya...

Mabilis niyang napagtanto na nagagawa ni Jaemin ang mga ito dahil... siya si Jaemin. Dahil likas na ito sa kanya bilang isang taong mabait, maalaga, hindi makasarili, at mapagmahal.

Hindi ito magiging si Jaemin kung wala ang kakayahan nitong tratuhin ang isang taong mahalaga sa kanya na mas mahalaga pa sa sarili niya. Hindi ito magiging si Jaemin kung wala ang kakayahan nitong unahin ang kasiyahan ng mga taong nasa paligid niya, ang mapang-asar nitong mga salita, at ang mapag-asikaso nitong ugali.

At gustong-gusto niya ito. Gustong-gusto niya si Jaemin.

_Hindi._

Mahal niya si Jaemin.

Napahagulgol na lang siya sa kanyang naging realisasyon sa umagang iyon hanggang sa nahihirapan na siyang makahinga mula sa sobrang pag-iyak.

Dahil huli na ang lahat. Ang tanging magagawa niya na lang ay ang sarilinin ang damdaming matagal niya nang nararamdaman ngunit ngayon lang niyang nabigyang pangalan.

“I think I have an idea on what you wanted to talk to me about.”

Nakaupo silang dalawa ni Mark sa bench sa labas ng bahay nila. Kakatapos lang ng klase nito nang magtext si Renjun sa kanya upang ayaing makipag-usap sa bahay sana nila Mark ngunit mas pinili na lang nitong dumaan sa bahay nila Renjun bago umuwi.

Bumuntong-hininga si Renjun bago magsalita, “Kuya Mark, I’m sorry.”

“Uy, para saan ka naman nagsosorry?” Gulat nitong tanong, “I think I’m the one who should be sorry about my actions ever since I came back. And for that, I’m sorry, Renjun.”

“Wait, Kuya, hindi—”

“Please, Renjun, ako muna.” Ngumiti muna ito sa kanya bago nagsimulang magsalita. “I’m sorry for suddenly acting as if I’m some kind of ex-boyfriend that wants to win you over again when I never showed interest in you all those years ago.”

“I guess I got too carried away with how romantic it would be if we were to have that love story from the books where we were two childhood friends who got separated, reunited, and ended up together in the end.”

Tumikhim ito bago nagpatuloy, “I failed to see that... that ikaw lang naman yung naghintay sa ‘ting dalawa. Na in all those years, I never saw you as someone more than a childhood friend. But then, I thought I could, seeing as we have a lot of common ground. But I was wrong about that, too.”

“Gets ko na yung sabi ni Lucas na ‘di enough na parehas kayo ng hobbies and interest.” Mahina itong tumawa, “I mean, yeah, those could be the starting point for feelings and relationships to develop.”

“Pero pa’no rin naman magsisimula yung tayo kung meron nang kayo?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Renjun at napatingin sa kuya niyang maamong nakangiti sa kanya.

“Kanino mo nalaman? Sinabi ba sa ‘yo nila Jeno?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Mark, “Halata naman sa kilos mo, Renjun. At sa paraan ng pagtingin niya sa ‘yo simula no’ng dumating ako rito.”

Natahimik ang dalawa sa sinabi ni Mark. Kinuyom ni Renjun ang kanyang mga kamay nang maramdaman ang pagbabadya ng mga luha sa likod ng kanyang nga mata.

“Gusto mo rin siya, diba?” Mahinang tanong ni Mark.

Napalunok si Renjun kasabay ng pagtulo ng luhang pinipigilan niya.

“Hindi ko lang gusto si Jaemin, Kuya.” Mahina niyang sabi. Sunod-sunod nang nagsisituluan ang mga luha niya nang tignan niya sa mata si Mark.

“Kuya, mahal ko siya.” Nanginginig niyang sabi, “Kuya, mahal na mahal ko siya.”

Nag-aalalang lumapit sa kanya si Mark nang magsimula siyang humagulhol. Tinaas niya ang mga kamay niya upang takpan ang kanyang mukha na pulang-pula na mula sa pagluha.

“Ang tanga tanga ko, Kuya.” Humihikbi niyang sabi, “Ako ‘tong may kasalanan pero ako ‘tong iyak nang iyak ngayon.”

“Shh, Renjun. Hey, please ‘wag ka nang umiyak. Ilang linggo na kitang nakikitang pumapasok na namamaga mata mo.” Marahang sabi nito.

“Kuya, si Jaemin—si Jaemin gusto kong—” Hindi niya na natuloy ang balak sabihin dahil sa lakas ng kanyang paghagulgol.

“Renjun, please, sigurado akong hindi gugustuhin ni Jaemin na nagkakaganito ka ngayon.” Hinawakan ni Mark ang magkabilang pisngi niya upang salubungin ang kanyang mga mata.

“Renjun, here’s what you’re gonna do, okay?” Nangungumbinsing salita nito, “You’re gonna try and move on, okay? Not move on from Jaemin but from what happened. Because wala na tayong magagawa, nangyari na ang nangyari.”

“You’re gonna try to go back on track, okay? And then you’ll continue waiting for Jaemin without compromising your health and your studies. Jun, can you do that?” Unti-unting tumahan ang kanyang mga luha ngunit patuloy pa rin ang paghikbi niya.

“You can, right?” Ngumiti ito sa kanya, “Kasi ako ngang crush mo nahintay mo, yung mahal mo pa kaya.”

Ngumiwi si Renjun sa pang-aasar ng kanyang kuya, “Kuya naman eh.”

Tumawa ang kanyang kuya at ibinaba ang mga kamay mula sa pagkakahawak ng kanyang mga pisngi, “Bakit, totoo naman diba? At least, the person you’re waiting for this time is worthy of the time you’ll spend waiting.”

Natahimik silang dalawa at tanging ang mahinang paghikbi lang ni Renjun ang nagbibigay ingay sa katahimikan ng gabi.

“Thank you, Kuya.” Malumanay niyang sabi rito.

“And thank you, for making me realize a lot of things today, Jun.” Seryoso itong ngumiti sa kanya, “Just, don’t forget na kuya niyo pa rin ako and I’m always here for all of you.”

Sinunod ni Renjun ang payo ni Mark. Unti-unti siyang bumalik sa kanyang nakasanayang gawain araw-araw bago ang lahat ng nangyari.

Bago ang araw na tinigil nila ni Jaemin ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

Hindi ito naging madali sa unang mga araw. Madalas ay lumulutang pa rin ang isip niya sa klase at hindi siya sumasama sa alok na mga gala nila Donghyuck. Ngunit alam niyang tama ang mga sinabi ng kanyang Kuya Mark kaya naman ay matapos ang tatlong linggo, pumayag na siyang sumama nang mag-aya si Jeno na mag-inom kasama si Donghyuck at Mark.

Kahit na unti-unti na siyang nasasanay sa buhay na wala si Jaemin, may mga araw pa ring bigla-bigla na lang siyang tinatamaan ng malakas na kalungkutan. Minsan ay inaabala niya na lang ang sarili niya gamit ang maagang pag-aaral ng mga aralin nilang hindi pa tinatalakay.

Ngunit mas madalas na mangyari kumpara rito ay ang mga araw kung saan nakahiga lamang siya sa kama at nakatulala sa kisame ng kanyang kwarto. Yakap-yakap niya lang ang kanyang unan habang tahimik na tumutulo ang kanyang mga luha.

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw at natapos na nila ang unang semestre ng kanilang ikalawang taon sa kolehiyo. Simula na ng sembreak nila kaya naman ay maagang nakatulog si Renjun noong nakaraang gabi. Ngunit ang naging resulta nito ay alas singko pa lang ng umaga ay gising na siya.

Nang mapagtantong hindi na siya makakabalik sa pagtulog, kinuha ni Renjun ang kanyang cellphone at lumabas sa kanyang balkonahe upang magpahangin. Dinala niya na lang ang kanyang kumot upang proteksyunan siya laban sa malamig na simoy ng hangin.

Maliwanag pa rin ang bilog na buwan at wala pa rin ang ni anino ng araw na ilang oras na lamang ay sisikat na. Sumandal siya sa railing ng kanyang balkonahe at pinaglaruan ang manipis na tela ng kanyang kumot. Tanging ang ingay lang ng mga kuliglig ang kanyang naririnig nang biglang magbukas ang pintuan ng kabilang balkonahe.

Agad siyang napalingon sa pinanggalingan ng tunog at nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang masalubong nito ang pamilyar na mga matang matagal niya nang hindi nakikita.

Nakapinta ang gulat sa mukha nito at napatigil ito mula sa paglabas ng kanyang kwarto. Nakamaong na pantalon pa ito at nakamakapal na jacket. Mabilis na inikot ni Renjun ang kanyang ulo at kinompirma ang kotse nitong nakaparada sa bakanteng lote sa harap ng mga bahay nila.

Agad niyang binalik ang kanyang tingin sa binatang nakabuka ang mga labi sa gulat. Binigyan niya ito ng hindi makapaniwalang tingin. Nanginginig ang kanyang boses nang siya’y magsalita.

“Na—Jaemin?”

Napapikit ito nang marinig ang kanyang boses. Mabagal siyang naglakad hanggang sa marating niya ang dulo ng kanyang balkonahe samantalang nanatiling nakatayo si Jaemin sa harap ng pinto nito.

Tumikhim ito at tipid siyang nginitian, “Good morning, Renjun.”

“K-Kailan ka pa dumating? Hanggang kailan ka rito?”

“Ngayon-ngayon lang. Bukas ng hapon aalis na rin ako. May pinakuha lang kasing dokumento si mama na naiwan niya.” Malumanay na sabi nito.

Naghari ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa. Akala ni Renjun ay magpapaalam na ito upang bumalik sa loob ng kwarto ngunit isang tanong ang lumabas mula sa bibig nito.

“Hindi mo daw pinili si Kuya Mark?”

Tinignan niya sa mata si Jaemin ngunit ibinaba nito ang kanyang mga mata, “Paano mo nalaman ‘yon?”

“Sinabi ni Jeno sa ‘kin.”

“Yun lang ba ang sinabi niya sa ‘yo?”

“Yun lang ang tinanong ko sa kanya.” Mahinang sagot nito.

Nang katahimikan ulit ang namayani sa kanilang dalawa ay nagmamadaling nagsalita ang binata.

“Ahh, nevermind. Sige, pasok na—”

“Hindi mo man lang ba ako tatanungin kung bakit?” Pagputol niya rito.

Talo siyang tinignan ni Jaemin at mahinang sumagot, “Ayoko na kasing umasa na naman sa wala, Renjun.”

“So, you’re gonna resort to that?” Nagsimulang lumabas ang mga emosyong naipon ni Renjun ng ilang buwan. “To not letting me explain and put words over my mouth? To pushing me away without even hearing my side?”

“Renjun, hindi naman sa gano’n.” Bumagsak ang mga balikat nito.

“Alam mo, sawang-sawa na ako sa ganitong ayos natin tuwing nagkakausap tayo. Kaya ang dali-dali mong makatakbo eh.”

Pinatong niya ang kanyang cellphone at kumot sa upuan sa gilid ng pinto at sinimulang umakyat sa railing ng kanyang balkonahe.

“Renjun, anong ginagawa—Bumaba ka d’yan, Renjun!” Tumakbo si Jaemin papunta sa dulo ng kanyang balkonahe nang makababa si Renjun sa railing at sinimulang maglakad papunta sa balkonahe ni Jaemin habang nakahawak sa pader.

“Tangina, Renjun! Malalaglag ka—”

“Hindi ako malalaglag, pucha!” Inis niyang sigaw sa binata. “Subukan mong pumasok sa kwarto mo, bubutasan ko yung kotse niyo nang ‘di ka makaalis!”

Tumahimik naman si Jaemin ngunit bakas pa rin ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito. Dikit na dikit ang harap ni Renjun sa dingding at maingat siyang umaabante. Nang sapat na ang kanyang distansya para maabot ni Jaemin ay agad siya nitong tinulungan na makaakyat sa balkonahe nito.

“Putragis, nababaliw ka na ba?! Paano kung nagkamali ka ng apak tapos nahulog ka ha?!” Inis at nag-aalalang tanong nito sa kanya.

“Sanay na ‘kong gawin ‘yon nung wala ka, gago! Saka porket mas may muscles ka sa ‘kin ay lampa na ko ‘no!”

“Hindi kasi yun yung point—”

“Jaemin, mananahimik ka at pagsasalitain mo ko o sasalpakan ko ng hanger ‘yang bibig mo?!” Banta niya sa binata. Sumunod naman ito ngunit bakas pa rin sa mga mata nito ang pagrereklamo sa ginawa niya.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at kinuyom ang kanyang mga kamao upang matigil ang panginginig ng mga ito.

“Totoo yung sinabi ko sa ‘yong nawala yung feelings ko kay Kuya Mark simula nung first year. I think even way before college started, wala na akong nararamdaman para kay Kuya.”

“Lalo na nung—simula nung nagkaro’n ng tayo, hindi na ulit siya sumagi sa isip ko. Kailanman, hindi ko na siya naisip ulit.”

Tinignan niya sa mata si Jaemin na mabilis ang paghinga dahil sa mga salitang nanggagaling sa kanya.

“Kasi Jaemin, pa’no ko naman maiisip si Mark Lee kung bawat oras, ikaw na yung nasa isip ko?”

Mabilis na napatingin sa kanyang mga mata si Jaemin. Ang mga labi nito’y nakahiwalay sa gulat.

“Yung mga araw na may tayo? Yun yung pinakamasasayang araw ko, Jaemin. Ang saya-saya ko tuwing itetext kita tuwing umaga, tuwing kakain tayo ng tapsilog tuwing Monday. Every time that we’re together, I was very happy, Jaemin.”

Lumunok si Renjun nang maramdaman ang nagsisimulang pumorma na bara sa kanyang lalamunan. Nag-iinit na rin ang likod ng kanyang mga mata.

“Pero natakot akong sabihin sa ‘yo yun kasi sabi mo nga dati, kapag M.U., M.U. lang. Kaya hinayaan ko na lang at masyado akong nagpakakampante na akala ko, pagdating ni Kuya Mark, walang magbabago.”

“I was stupid. Masyado akong nagpadala sa kung pa’no sobrang napakain yung ego ko no’ng nagpapahiwatig si Kuya Mark na may gusto siya sa ‘kin. Imagine, pagkatapos ko siyang habulin ng mahigit isang dekada, finally nakikita niya na ako?”

Tumulo ang luha sa kanyang kaliwang mata kaya naman ay mabilis niya itong pinahiran gamit ang kanyang kamay.

“Masyado akong nagpaapekto sa putang pride na ‘to. Sariling feelings ko lang inisip ko when everything started to become messed up.” Huminto siya upang lumunok ulit.

“Hindi ko man lang naisip na kung ako nga nagsisimula nang mahulog sa ‘yo, sinong makakapagsabi na hindi ka rin nagsisimulang magkafeelings para sa ‘kin?”

Ngunit hindi na napigil ang kanyang mga luha at nagsimula ang mga itong umagos mula sa mga mata niya. Humakbang palapit sa kanya si Jaemin ngunit hindi ito tuluyang lumapit.

“Pero nawalan ako ng tiwala sa sarili ko, Jaemin. And it would be unfair to you if I told you na gusto kita when my mind is screaming so many things at once. Sigurado ka sa ‘kin, Jaemin eh, pero ako hindi sigurado sa ‘yo.”

Tinaas niya ang kanyang kamay upang punasan ang nanlalabo niyang mga mata upang matignan nang mabuti si Jaemin sa mga mata nito.

“And you don’t deserve that kaya hinayaan kitang bumitiw. I agreed to give you time because I thought I needed that, too. I thought I needed time too so I could go back to being your best friend again since... hindi na pwedeng maging tayo. Kasi wala na. Kasi tapos na.”

Sarkastiko siyang tumawa kahit na patuloy ang malalakas niyang hikbi.

“But guess what, on the day you left, narealize kong hindi na kita kayang tignan na hanggang best friend lang, Jaemin. On the day you left, ‘tsaka ko narealize na hindi na si Mark Lee at matagal nang hindi siya.”

Tinignan niya sa mata si Jaemin na hanggang ngayon ay nakatigil sa kanyang pwesto at nagsisimula na ring lumuha.

“When you left, I realized na mahal na pala kita, Jaemin. Mahal na kita, matagal na. At wala na akong ibang gustong gawin no’n kundi umiyak at murahin ang punyetang timing na ‘yon dahil wala na akong magagawa.”

Huminga siya nang malalim at mahinang nagsalita, “So I just waited. I waited and held on what you said that night... na malapit ka na ring magkagusto sa ‘kin. Na kahit ilang buwan ang lumipas, nandiyan pa rin yung konti na yun.”

“And I wished every single night na bumalik ka... na bigyan mo ako ng isa pang pagkakataon... na kunin mo ulit ako.”

Tuluyan nang sumabay si Jaemin sa kanya sa pagluha. Nanginginig na ang mga balikat nila dahil sa malakas na paghikbi.

“Because the short time that I was yours was enough to make me realize that being yours is the best thing I’ll ever be in your life.”

“Better than being your playmate when we were kids, your friend and classmate in elementary, your best friend in high school.”

Malungkot niyang nginitian si Jaemin, “I’m sorry it took me this long. I’m sorry it took me putting us in so much pain until you left before I finally realized what I really want.”

“I want to be yours, Jaemin. If you still want me to be.”

Tanging ang mga hikbi lang nila ang naghari sa katahimikan ng umaga. Mahapdi na ang mga mata ni Renjun mula sa sobrang pag-iyak at nagsisimula na siyang mangatog mula sa lamig ng hangin ng Disyembre.

“I’m sorry, Renjun.”

Malakas na kumabog ang kanyang dibdib nang marinig ang sinabi ng binata. Nanginginig ang kanyang boses sa kaba, “A-Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

Natataranta naman siyang tinignan ni Jaemin, “No, It’s not—I want to say sorry first. I’m sorry for assuming things instead of asking you. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry for putting words in your mouth and not letting you explain on that night.”

“I’m sorry for always getting ahead of us and thus, resulting to us suffering for the past months.” Malungkot siya nitong nginitian.

“I’m sorry for lying to you every day about my feelings. I’m sorry for not telling you that I’ve been in love with you long before there became an us. I’m sorry for not telling you that I like you in high school. I’m sorry for not telling you na crush kita nung mga bata pa lang tayo.”

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa mga sinabi ng binata ngunit hindi siya nito binigyan ng pagkakataong magsalita at nagpatuloy sa kanyang sasabihin.

“Gusto kong magsorry muna kasi gusto kong pag nagsimula tayo ulit, wala na tayong bitbit na bigat galing sa nakaraan. I want to begin on a clean slate with you, Renjun.”

Huminga ito nang malalim upang ikalma ang sarili mula sa labis na pag-iyak at seryoso siyang tinignan sa mga mata.

“So, Renjun.”

Humakbang palapit si Jaemin nang hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa mga mata ni Renjun.

“Renjun Huang. Junnie,”

Nang siya’y malapit na sa kinatatayuan ni Renjun ay kinuha nito ang dalawang kamay nito at mahigpit na hinawakan. Ngumiti siya nang pagkalaki-laki kung saan nakalabas ang mga ngipin nitong dating kinaiinggitan ni Renjun.

“Nakabalik na ko.”

Agad na napaiyak si Renjun at tumalon upang maipulupot ang mga braso sa mga balikat ni Jaemin. Mahigpit niya itong niyakap at binaon ang ulo sa kaliwang balikat nito.

“Tangina mo, mahal na mahal kitang gago ka.” Umiiyak na sabi niya. “Hindi na kita papakawalan ulit kahit kailan.”

Tumawa lang si Jaemin kahit na patuloy pa rin ang pag-agos ng luha ng mga ito. Mahigpit niyang binalot ang kanyang mga braso sa bewang ni Renjun at hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo nito.

“Mahal din kita. Mahal na kita noong high school pa lang tayo. Mahal na mahal kita hanggang ngayon at mas lalo pa kitang mamamahalin pagdating ng bukas.”

Nanatili silang magkayakap hanggang sa nagsimula nang lumiwanag ang kalangitan dahil sa pagsimula ng pagsikat ng araw. Ang lamig mula sa hangin ng Disyembre ay unti-unting nawawala dahil sa init na dala nito at sa init na dala ng yakap nila sa isa’t isa.

_Isa pa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue bukang-liwayway by munimuni* wow oh my god its done haaaaa [naglupasay sa sahig]
> 
> ok before starting my long end note, i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/62rcpOtxZQsA6HWqZBc8Np?si=GVGNiFTbTbCBmRK1xlZxYg) if anyone's interested hehe they're all opm
> 
> so!!! i actually finished this yesterday but i made a lot of revisions since i was nervous that it wont match up with the events in burnout or i wont be able to tell renjun's pov effectively but yeah... it's done
> 
> uhm when i started writing burnout, things like kudos, hits, and comments werent on my mind. like, ang nasa isip ko lang is papabasa ko siya sa irls kong alam na nagsusulat ako, a few of my close moots then done. bc this is really just a self-indulgement fic but then ppl i dont know suddenly commented and my irls liked it that they requested a part 2 WHICH was also my plan before even finishing burnout
> 
> god im just so happy with this one? bc out of all the fics ive written, this one was just the closest to my heart that i became attached to it even tho it only took me a week (!!!!) to write both parts
> 
> ok this is turning out so long so uhm thank you to the people who cheered me on (syb, shar, karol, ree), to my unofficial beta reader rio (plugging his [renmin breakup fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524428) if u like angst), to ate ira who inspired me to write college fics set in ph (plugging her [tayo series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826008) aka isko dream series). this sequel would not be possible without you guys ily so much T___T
> 
> and thank you so so much if you reached here. thank you for giving this fic a chance and spending an hour or two of your time to read it. no matter if you're a returning reader from burnout or you read the two in one go, thank you so much ;__;
> 
> so uhm that's it? im officially saying goodbye to this universe T__T it was a very fun ride no matter how short it was. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :,)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated !!!! thank you again and dont forget to oust d🐢 and stay safe everyone :)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)
> 
> some trivias about this fic:  
> — fic titles, chapter titles are sugarfree's songs (kindle is kandila hehe)  
> — renjun was supposed to realize he's in love with jaemin 5 days after they ended things but i have to revise that one bc it wouldnt make sense why he didnt confess before jaemin left  
> — this was supposed to end with renjun's confession but i thought making jaemin admit his flaws too and his feelings would give his character the development it needs  
> — mayhaps this was inspired by real life experiences (@ irls yes im pertaining to 10th grade but we do NOT talk abt that anymore)  
> — dapat talaga 2020 yung present nila kaso tiniming ko sa age nila then late ko na narealize na di aabot tas tinamad na ako baguhin yung dates kaya hayaan na natin HAHAHA  
> — id like to think abg jaemin meeting chenji at his new campus then he'll bring the two home so 7dream would meet yeet  
> — jaemin comes back to cavite after his grad and the two of them moves in jaemin's house bc his parents stayed in manila na :)


End file.
